Burnin' water
by Myfandomneedstherapy
Summary: Brookelle's life has taken an unexpected turn when she finds out that she is a mutant and attends Xavier's school where she meets Pyro, what will happen when oppisites attrackt? And what secrets does this mutant have and how will it affect John? This is an Pyro/Oc story Rated M for some later chapters.
1. Beginning of something bigger

Burnin' water The beginning of something bigger

_{Author's note: Hi guys, this is another story I'm working on. I've wrote a lot of chapters that are in the middle of the story, so I decided to write the first chapter. This is a Pyro/OC story, he'll make an appearance in the next chapter. This is the prologue! Have fun reading and reviews are always welcome!}_

N.P.O.V

When Brookelle Ravenwood drove home from school, she saw an unfamiliar car standing in the driveway. She was certain that she had never seen that car before. When she got inside and hung her keys on a hook by the door she yelled "Mom, I'm home".

He mothers' voice came out of the living room "Could you come here for a second, sweetie?" she asked. When Brookelle entered she saw two strangers in her living room. One was an old bald man in a wheelchair, he looked like a nice person. The other person was a kind looking caramel skin toned woman with white hair.

She smiled at Brooke "Hello" she greeted her with a smile.. The man smiled at her as well "Good afternoon" he greeted her as well. They seemed friendly people so Brookelle smiled back "Hello, I'm Brookelle" she introduced herself and shook their hands.

The man smiled at her again "Ah, you are the one we're looking for. My name is Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Monroe, to some known as Storm" he introduced himself and the woman. Brooke frowned, she realized that they must be mutants. She heard the man's voice in her head 'Yes, we are mutants just like you' he said friendly.

She was surprised but said nothing, she sat down next to her mother on the couch. Xavier smiled at them "I would like to offer you a place at my school for gifted youngsters" he said to Brookelle and Strom handed her mother a brochure.

Her mother read it "It looks beautiful but it's in New York, a bit far away" her mother said unsure, she wasn't ready to be that far away from her daughter yet. Brooke looked at her mother "Mom, if you'd let me, I'd like to try" she asked. Her mother bit her lip "I have to think about it" she said thinking.

Xavier gently cleared his throat "I'd like to have a word with your daughter in private please" he requested. Her mother nodded "Okay, I'll be upstairs when you need me" she stood up and left.

Brooke smiled at him "If my mom let's me, I'd like to attend your school though I'm not sure I'm gifted" she was thinking gifted meant being incredibly smart like the next Einstein. Storm chuckled "Don't worry about that" she put Brooke at ease. Xavier looked at her "My school is a school for mutants. You have a very powerful gift Brookelle" he told her.

She looked around in the room and let the water from the vase on the table, the glasses on the table and the water in the grass outside levitate. Storm and Xavier looked outside seeing her power "I can do a lot more than that" she told them with a small victorious smile.

Xavier nodded "You're very powerful indeed but can you control that gift or will it control you?" he asked her. She dropped the water in a second with a large splash. He looked her in the eye "I can help you control that gift" he tried to convince her.

She looked at her hands "If I come with you…will you teach me how to use it?" she asked unsure, she wanted to know how much she could do. He nodded "Yes, I will help you learn" he said truthfully.

She looked at him "Than I want to come with you" she had made her decision and not even her mother was going to stop her. He smiled at her "Good, I think it's time your mother came back down. Don't you think?" he said. Brooke stood up and walked towards the stairs "Mom, you can come back down now!" she yelled. Her mother came back down and they went back to the living room and sat down again.

Brooke looked at her mother "Mom, I've made my decision. I want to go to the school" she said determent. Her mother shook her head "Brooke, I don't know can't you just go to UCLA?" she still had doubts. Brooke shook her head stubborn "Look mom, I love you but I have to make this decision on my own. This is_**my**_ future, not yours" she made her point.

Her mother let out a sigh, she had never seen her daughter so determent about something and she figured that this school was going to be important for her "Alright, you can go but you have to call me once in a while" she looked at Xavier "When will she leave?" she still wasn't comfortable about her daughter going to New York without her. Xavier gave her a kind smile "Tomorrow? If that isn't too soon" he asked polite.

Brooke jumped up from her seat exited before her mother could answer "Are you kidding me? It's perfect!" she said smiling. Xavier smiled at her "Than we will see you in the morning" he rolled his wheelchair out of the door, Storm following close behind "We will be here tomorrow morning with a yet to pick you up" She told Brookelle who nodded in acknowledgement.

When they were gone Brooke started packing her belongings taking a few suitcases with her, she couldn't wait to go to New York. Little did she know that her whole destiny was waiting for her there, this was just the beginning of something much bigger.

_{Tatatam, the end of the first chapter, I hope to put on the next chapter soon. And don't Pyro will be in the next one! REVIEW PLEASE!}_


	2. A new start and new friends

Burnin' water, chapter 2, A new start and new friends

{As promised chapter 2 and it has PYRO! Yay! Uhum okay that's just the sound of my fangirlness. Have fun reading!}

B.P.O.V

The next morning I was getting slightly nervous about going to New York on my own. I've lived in Los Angeles for four years now. When I was eight years old, my parents got divorced because my mom found out that my dad was a mutant.

She got custody over me and we moved from Melbourne, Australia to Dallas, Texas, America. After three years she got tired of the state and we moved to California, and now I was going to New York without her.

Ever since I found out that I was a mutant I was afraid to tell her, what if she left me like she did with dad? I was twelve when I discovered that I was a mutant. We went to the beach that day. When it was dark and the moon was high I felt a pull, it drew me closer to the water until I was standing on a cliff. I felt the pull again, I stretched out my hand towards the water and a tiny ball of water come into my hand. I was shocked at first but then I realized that I was a mutant just like my father.

Ever since that day I came down to the sea and practiced. It was just like me: wild, unpredictable, rebel, stubborn, slightly dangerous but also a source of life (not that I am a source of life myself, just there's also good in me). Practicing really helped and I learned a few cool things, but I still didn't know everything.

I heard a Jet landing, announcing it was time to leave. I grabbed my suitcases and went down where my mother was waiting for me with tears in her eyes "Brooke, are you sure about this?" she asked one last time. I nodded and smiled at her "Yep, 100% don't worry". She hugged me and kissed my cheek "I'll miss you" she told me. I smiled at her "I'll miss you too mom. Love you". "I love you too honey" she answered.

I waved at her and went outside with my baggage towards the Jet. The ramp lowered and Storm came down with a smile "Good morning" she said and took two of my trunks inside. I grabbed the other two "Good morning" I answered and walked into the Jet as well. It all looked very High Tec, I thought it was cool.

Xavier was sitting in one of the seat at the front. I took a seat behind Storm "Good morning Professor" I said with a smile. He smiled back "Good morning Brookelle. Are you exited to go?" he asked. I beamed at him "Yes, though I'm also a bit nervous" I said honest. He chuckled at my enthusiastic tone "That's understandable" he agreed.

Storm sat in the pilot's seat "So Brookelle, have you thought of a mutant name yet?" she was curious. I smiled at her though she couldn't see it "Yes, I decided to name myself Aqua" I thought it fitted the most. Storm chuckled "It sure does fit you" she said. I started to like her already.

Hours of talking and flying we finally landed in West Chester, New York. We landed right at the school, I thought it was very cool that the school has its own yet.

When I got out of the Jet I saw that the whole floor like quite High Tec as well, very cool. When Storm and Xavier saw me looking, Xavier explained that this was the base of the X-men. I had heard about the X-men and the good things they did for mutants.

We went upstairs with an elevator. When we were up and out of it, I saw the main hall. It looked so different than the lab, it looked cozy, homey even. I saw a few kids running around, playing and some even studying.

I looked at Storm and Xavier "I think I'll feel home here in no time" I said smiling from ear to ear. They smiled at me "I'm glad to hear that" Xavier answered her.

Storm looked at me smiling "I'll show you to your room. You have to share your room with a roommate. Don't worry your roommate is a girl" she chuckled when she saw the look I gave her. "The second floor are the boys' dormitory and the third floor are the girls' dormitory" we were on the third floor and she let me towards a door with the number 411 on it. "We're here. If you need anything or have any questions, you can always come to me. You'll get your schedule this afternoon" she told me, I thanked her and she walked away to do whatever she normally does.

I took a deep breath and went into the room. There was no one else, I saw that the right side was already taken so I dumped my stuff on the left bed, it was closed to the window. I started unpacking, while I was busy doing that I heard someone come in and I turned around towards her. I saw a girl my age with brown hair with a white stripe in it and she wore long gloves.

She smiled at me when she saw me "Hi, I'm Rogue. You must be my new roommate" she introduced. I noticed the thick southern accent in her voice, I smiled back at her "That I am. Hiya I'm Brookelle" I introduced myself.

She came over to me and we shook hands "Well, Brookelle it's nice to meet you and share a dorm with you" she smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you too. So Rogue, are there any descent people in here besides the two of us" I joked. She laughed "There are actually, I could introduce you to some of them if you'd like?" she offered. I smiled at her "That would be great thanks. So, is the school any good?" I asked looking around the room, I was starting to like this girl.

She was nice not to perky or hyper, very likable. "Life here is good if that's what you mean. The school's great we also learn how to use and control our power and all, it's really cool. So I was just wondering, what are your powers?" she asked curious. I smiled at her "Well, I can manipulate, create water and do a lot of things with it. I can also walk over it but when I do that I kinda feel like Jesus" I chuckled.

She laughed about the Jesus part "I bet, we have this one kid here that can walk over water too but I've never heard that one before". I shrugged "I guess I like being original". "I bet, so do you want me to introduce you to my friends?" she asked. I smiled at her "That would be great" I walked with her towards the garden where four teenagers were sitting under a tree.

I immediately noticed a guy playing with his lighter, he had brown hair and warm brown eyes, he looked hot if I say so myself. He noticed me as well and smirked at me, I rolled my eyes at him annoyed. I looked at the others, there was a girl with brown hair and brown hair. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a guy with black hair and brown eyes.

Rogue introduced the blond boy as Bobby Drake 'iceman' as her boyfriend. I shook his hand and smiled "Hi, I'm Brookelle" I said. He smiled at me "Nice to meet you Brookelle" he said.

The girl smiled at me "Brookelle? That's a cool name. I'm Katherine but everyone calls me Kitty" she seemed nice. I shook her hand "It's nice to meet you" I smiled.

The black haired guy smirked at me and shook my hand "I'm Peter. Nice to meet you Brooke" he said already using a nickname. "It's nice to meet you too" I said. And last but not least the guy with the lighter "I'm John" he said not bothering to shake my hand.

Everyone but myself rolled their eyes at him. Peter looked at me "So, what's your mutant name?" he asked curious. I gave him a half smile "Aqua" I answered. Rogue grinned "That's cool". I saw Kitty staring at John in an 'I so think he's hot' I rolled my eyes at her.

I was curious about their names as well "So what are yours?" I asked curious. Peter grinned "Colossus". Kitty smiled at me finally taking her eyes off John "Mine is Shadow cat". The only one I didn't know already was John. He smirked at me again "Pyro" he said. Pyro, I like it sounds cool. I smiled at him "Cool". He grinned at me in a cocky manner.

Kitty leaned against the tree "So, what are your powers? I can walk through walls. Colossus can turn his skin into iron" she looked at Colossus for a moment who nodded at her. I smiled at her and sat down on the grass, I saw a fountain nearby and raised my hand. I let the water flow towards my hand, I thought myself to shape figures with the water.

I transformed the water into a 'picture' of us leaning against the tree "I can do a lot more. I can also walk over water but seriously when I do that I feel like Jesus" everyone chuckled at that. "That's cool!" Bobby said smiling "I can create ice and all". I looked at Rogue "So, I never asked what your power is" when I said that she looked slightly hurt. _Shit.._ I didn't mean to hurt her "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I apologized. She shook her head "It's okay. When people touch my skin, I absorb their energy, memories and in case of mutants their power" she said.

I nodded at her "Explains the gloves in the middle of summer" I said. She chuckled "Yeah, but it's necessary. I didn't scare you away did I?" she looked unsure and slightly afraid, hurt like that has happened before. I looked at her "Are you kidding me? Of course not" I hugged her to her surprise, when I pulled back I saw her smiling from ear to ear "You have no idea how long it has been since someone has hugged me. They're afraid" she said. The others looked at us surprised. I gave her a smile "You won't scare me away I promise" I promised her. She smiled at me again "Thanks" she said and gave me a small hug that I returned.

That night when I went to bed I felt like I had made the right choice by leaving home. Besides home is just an illusion, I should know that after all I've moved a lot over the years. When I fell asleep I dreamt about a certain brown eyed pyromaniac.

_{Tatatam, ending of chapter 2. I hope to put up chapter 3 soon. I will sometimes post the same event in Pyro's P.O.V. if it's important or just fun} _


	3. Wake up call Johnny boy!

**I am so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with my exams that I didn't have the time to write a new chapter! I'm just glad I got to upload this one. I promise you I'll try to upload the next one as soon as I can. But for now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Burnin' water, chapter 3 Wake up call.

B.P.O.V.

Brookelle woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, she saw Rogue who was getting dressed "Morning" she said with a sleepy voice. Rogue smiled at her "Good morning to you too. Wanna go get breakfast?" she asked while putting on her gloves. Brookelle swung her legs out of bed "Sure, let me just brush my teeth and hair first". She hurried to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair all in seven minutes. She tied her hair in a ponytail and pulled her sleep shirt down over her shorts.

When she exited the bathroom she put her slippers on and followed Rogue to the mansion's nearest kitchen. They weren't the only ones in there, Brookelle recognized Bobby and Peter "Good morning" the two girls greeted them when they took their seats at the kitchen table. Bobby returned their greeting with a smile and Peter just mumbled something. "What's wrong Peter? Not a morning person?" Brookelle teased him. He glared at her while his friends just laughed at their behavior.

Brookelle looked around noticing that they were two people short "Hey, where are John and Kitty?". "Kitty already left and John's still sleeping as usual" Bobby answered. "When do classes start?" she asked. "In about twenty minutes" Rogue answered her looking at her watch to check the time. Brookelle raised her eyebrow "Then isn't he going to be late?". "John's always late" Bobby replied.

"Really, then lets wake him up" she said with a mischievous grin on her face. Peter instantly cheered up and chuckled lowly "Something tells me I'm going to like this". "I'll try not to disappoint. I'll meet you outside his room in five. I gotta change clothes first" she said looking at her makeshift PJ's.

They nodded and Rogue went with Brookelle back to their room. As promised they were outside John and Bobby's room in five minutes. Bobby looked at Brookelle "He's going to kill you, you know". Brookelle laughed softly "I'm a big girl Bobby, I can take him. He can bring all he's got!". Peter chuckled "No seriously, he's going to hate you". Brookelle shrugged "O well, at least I'll still have you guys as my friends, right?". "Of course" Rogue said smiling. "Then let's do this!" Brookelle silently opened the door and peeked in.

There he was still sleeping in his bed peacefully, but not for long. He almost made Brookelle feel guilty for what she was about to do, _almost_. Grinning she summoned a stream of water in her hand and sent it flying over to John, hitting him in his face. He woke up with a jolt, coughing up a bit of water that had found its way into his nose and mouth while he was sleeping. "What the hell!"he yelled. Brookelle took a hold of his bed sheet when she stood at the end of his bed and yanked it off of him "Wake up you lazy bum. Class starts in ten minutes" she smiled angelically at him.

He was about to demand what the hell was wrong with her and yell every curse word he knew but he made the mistake of locking eyes with her. Her eyes were the color of the Caribbean seas, they were beautiful. He got pulled out of his trance when she said "Just get dressed John. See you in ten minutes" and with that she walked out of his room leaving him speechless.

He could hear laughter coming from the hallway. He growled and forced himself out of bed "Who the hell does she think she is, barging in like that. She's nuts. Her eyes are kinda pretty..Dammit! Focus John! I'm gonna make her wish she never did that" he whispered to himself, he almost slipped on the wet floor when he took a step forwards. "That's it! I'll make her beg" he was really angry this time but he did get dressed as she had told him to.

* * *

**Haha dear old John doesn't know she's got power over him, silly boy ;) I didn't want them to hit it off immediately so she's gonna annoy him a bit more for now. He'll realize things soon though ahaha stay tuned for more Brookelle/John action.**


End file.
